destiny
by darkwing13
Summary: We all have our ups and downs but i think our downs aren't like any others. We met each other by friends and then became more than friends then everything just bloomed in their own unique way. Many friedships are made..full sum. inside...STRONGLY RATED T!
1. Where it all begins

**summary-** We all have our us and downs but i think our downs aren't like any others. We met each other by friends, and then became more than friends then everything just bloomed in their own unique way. Many friedships are made, hearts are stolen, people are lost. . .that's how our Destiny begins.

**Darkwing13: well this is the new version of What is True Love? I realized how much I messed up my other story so this is the new version!! (huffa!!)**

**Sora: yea yea, just stop blabbing and let them read the story!**

**Darkwing13: and you're still mean to me T.T**

**Sora: . . . why are you crying now**

**Darkwing13: Riku can you do the disclaimer for me cause sora's mean to me**

**Riku: I don't know…**

**Zexion: Hey whats going on here?**

**Darkwing13: Zeexxxyyy!!!!!!!!!**

**Zexion: IT'S ZEXION!! GET IT RIGHT!!!**

**Darkwing13: they're all mean to me!! (cries)**

**Zexion: what?**

**Sora: . . .**

**Riku: well I guess I'll do the disclaimer because sora won't do it and zexion is confused so I'll be nice…Darkwing13 does NOT own anything Hug-Faire-Chan owns Sire**

**She just owns the plot of this story and the writing. . .**

**Sora: Well on with the story!!**

_Destiny_

_We all wish we could find our perfect someone but there will always be consciences with the person we choose to love._

* * *

Kairi's PoV 

"My God, I'm bored!" I yawned staring at my computer screen, as if it was interesting… which it wasn't. "What should I do?" I clicked on yahoo messenger. "I wonder if anyone is on. . ."

**destinyzxinterwined is signing on**

"Hey Sora's-" before I could finish my sentence Sora I 'Med me

**SumGuyUknow:** Hey Kai!

**destinyzxinterwined:** oh hey sora

**SumGuyUknow:** so what r u doing this lovely Friday night?

**destinyzxinterwined:** haha lovely?

**SumGuyUknow:** hey I'm bored

**destinyzxinterwined:** aren't we all, but to answer your question I'm just staring at my computer screen

**SumGuyUknow:** how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to pup out of your computer screen

**destinyzxinterwined:** darn I'm just waiting for that to happen on of these days

Of course as you all know now, that's Sora, sometimes I really wonder what it would be like to talk to him in person. Oh yea, Sora doesn't live on our little island. How do I know him? Well, Riku was I 'Ming him while I was at his house, and then Riku introduced me to him, on computer…strange isn't it? But hey we're friends, and I have to say Sora's funny, and well, sweet

**SumGuyUknow**: so. . .guess what!

**destinyzxinterwined:** nani?

**SumGuyUknow:** guess

**destinyzxinterwined:** good or bad?

**SumGuyUknow:** . . .both

**destinyzxinterwined:** don't tell me you got some girl pregnant

**SumGuyUknow:** WHAT?!?! NO!!

**destinyzxinterwined**: I was just kidding . . . unm… you took…I don't know

**SumGuyUknow:** guess

**destinyzxinterwined:** I give up

**SumGuyUknow**: Guess!!

**destinyzxinterwined:** I-don't-know

**SumGuyUknow:** guess!!!!

**destinyzxinterwined:** can't you read I don't know!!

**SumGuyUknow:** ok…I'll tell you…

**destinyzxinterwined:** well

**SumGuyUknow**: . . .

**destinyzxinterwined:** SORA!!

**SumGuyUknow**: I'm really, really, really, really bored!

**destinyzxinterwined:** . . . I'm leaving

**SumGuyUknow:** NOOO…I was just playing around

**destinyzxinterwined:** and how was that good and bad?

**SumGuyUknow:** Good because I got to laugh at you, bad because you would be mad at me

**destinyzxinterwined**: well it worked

**SumGuyUknow:** well I would love to chat with you longer but, I'm going to sleep

**destinyzxinterwined**: aw really, fine just leave me!

**SumGuyUknow**: I will

**destinyzxinterwined:** . . .

**SumGuyUknow:** haha I'll talk to you tomorrow then

**destinyzxinterwined**: hnm… well ok then sora, bye, and sweet dreams

**SumGuyUknow:** sweet dreams to you too, kai

**SumGuyUknow has logged off**

Well now that my entertainment has left, I guess I'll go to sleep too. I got my pajamas, which were only a white tang top shirt, and red pajama bottoms. I looked out my window near my bed and just stared at the moon, it was a crescent moon tonight, it was just so, beautiful, and soon just after that sleep over came me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Don't get me wrong I love you, _

_but does that mean I have to_

_meet your father'_

"Ugh, hello?" I answered my cell

"Oh, hey Kairi, did I wake you up?" Riku asked

"No, you just ruined a perfect dream" I answered

"Okay, well that's good then!"

"RIKU!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, yea, well do you want to go to the beach today?"

"Yea, sure what time?"

"Umm, let's say 5:30ish"

"Okay then, at my beach house near the papu tree?"

"Yes mam!"

"Okay then see you there"

"bye"

"aahh, a day at the beach, sounds good today, and so does sleep…" after that I fell asleep again.

-------

Riku's PoV

"Hey Sora, are we all set for the plan today?" I asked

"Yea, who else is coming to the surprise?" Sora asked hiding near a tree.

"Why are you hiding Sora?"

"You never know if Kairi might come out of nowhere"

"She probably won't be coming out, until the party"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know for a fact that right after she hung up she fell asleep."

"Really?"

"Nope"

"Anyways, who else did you invite?"

"Namine, Paine, Zexion, Cloud, Selphie…and then us and Kairi"

"Okay, and I'm inviting two friends too!"

"Really, you have other friends?!?!"

"Yes, I have other friends!"

"Really who are these 'friends'?"

"You'll see" After Sora finished his 'business' (a/n: hehe I had to!!) he left

"Will it be her?" I wondered looking at the sky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namine's PoV

"Hey Paine, Riku said he was going to bar-b-q, right?" I asked, sitting down on a couch.

"Yea, he did say that" Paine answered.

". . ."

". . ."

"We should make extras" I got up.

"Good idea, let me help you"

Kairi's PoV

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

"Okay right there, good, STOP!" a lady yelled

"Hey mom, I have to go!!!" a boy shouted

"Okay hunny, bye!" His mother replied

"GAH!!!!!!! I can't sleep, there's too much noise!!!" I finally got up and changed, I decided to wear a blue tang top with my blue jeans, and black converse. I walked outside, and saw that the house that had the 'FOR SALE' sign was finally brought. It was right next to my house, so yeah, I heard ALL the noise. I decided to be a nice neighbor and asked if the needed any help.

"Excuse me, mam, do you need help?" I asked

She looked up at me as smiled "Yes, Thank you so much!!!"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine"

"It would be a lot easier if my son was here, but he had to get ready for some surprise for a friend of his."

"Oh really, where did you move from?" I asked

"We moved for Twilight town"

"Really, I have a friend that lives there."

Riku's PoV

"Hey Sora, everyone's ready, are you?" I asked

"Yea, all of her friends are here, and my friends are coming later" Sora said

"Okay then, Kairi should be coming shortly"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kairi's PoV

"Man I'm late, I helped my new neighbor, and put on my swimsuit as fast as I can and it's already 5:50!!" I yelled to myself. I finally got to my beach hose, but I couldn't find Riku there. "Riku?" I stepped closer "Riku, this isn't funny!" I took a few more steps and next thing I knew it, I was on the sand scared.

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

"Hey sorry, Kai" someone helped me up, wait, no one calls me Kai, the only person who ever calls me Kai is…

"Sora?"

"Wow, aren't you the smart one" he answered

"Is it really you? How did you? When did you?" I questioned him, to actually believe it was him.

"Well I was expecting a big scream and hug, but this is fine…I guess."

"but, when?"

"Today"

"how?"

"mom, got a job promotion"

"Really? You're going to live here?!"

"Yup!"

"Yay, Sora's going to stay!!!" I hugged him

"Now this is what I wanted"

"Sora, stop being such a pervert." A female voice I didn't recognize said to Sora

"Oh, Hey Sire" Sora said "Glad you could make it!"

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Riku's PoV

"Is that? No, it can't be!" I thought "Sire?" I called

"Yes, that's my name, but do I know you?" Sire asked

"What?! Sire, how can you not remember me?!"

"Unm…I have to go now…"

"…Riku"

"Oh, okay, Riku" and after that she left.

"Hey Riku, are you ready to cook?!" Sora called

"Yea come on, Riku!" Cloud shouted.

-sigh- "Coming!" I yelled back

Kairi's PoV

"Oh grate, please tell me you made extras Paine!" I wined

"Yes, Namine and I made sandwiches" Paine answered.

"Thank you, remember last time Riku tried to cook?" I remembered

"Yeah, that's why we decided to make extras" Paine also remembered.

"Kairi!" Selphie yelled

"Selphie!! You came!" I hugged her.

"Of course I did!"

"Who else is here?" Paine asked.

"Well, let's see…" I started "Cloud, Namine, You, Selphie, Sora, Sora's friend Sire, Riku, and Zexion"

"hehe" Selphie laughed

"What's so funny?" Paine asked

"Zexion, hehe sounds like-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Paine warned

"Okay…"

"Hey guys I'm going to talk to Sire, and Namine, okay" I walked towards them.

"Okay" they both answered.

"Hi, I'm Kairi" I took a look at Sire, she was exactly how Sora described her, long black hair, yellow/golden eyes, pale skin, and loves the color purple, as you can tell by her clothing.

"So this is the Kairi, I've heard so much about, hello!" Sire smiled

"and by what I know you're Sire, Sora's child hood best-friend, am I right?" I asked

"Yes, you are"

"So, you've known Sora for a long time?" Namine asked

"Since we we're babies" Sire answered.

"Wow that's how Paine, Kairi, and I know each other, our own mother's were friends in high school"

"Oh really? Sora and I know each other because our mother's knew each other."

"Well Sire, welcome to Destiny Island and I hope we can become good friends!" I smiled

"I hope so too" Sire smiled

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled

"I can't believe they burnt the good again!" I sighed

"Now what do we eat?" Sora wondered

"It's okay, Paine and I made sandwiches, and we knew this was going to happen, again" Namine looked at Riku and Cloud.

"Yeah, so let's eat, I'm starved!" Paine said

"Man, just because it happened last time doesn't always mean it will keep on happening!" Riku yelled

"With you, yeah it would Riku" I said

"You're just bad luck" Sire finished

"oooohhh, Riku just got burned, by a girl!!" Zexion yelled

After we were done eating everyone sat in a circle around the open fire.

"So, what do we do now?" Zexion asked

"Let's Play Truth or Dare!!" Selphie yelled

* * *

**Darkwing13: -sigh- all that typing, I always hated to do this part.**

**Sora: You're just lazy**

**Darkwing13: not that much**

**Zexion: I'm just going to leave my comments to myself**

**Darkwing13: man you're all mean to me.**

**Riku: oh well we can't help it**

**Darkwing13: well before I go to a dark corner and start crying I'm just going to say A BIG BIG THANK YOU to my friends who helped me so much…like Hug-Faire-Chan and wosao. They helped me out soo much!**

**Well till next time!!**

**darkwing13 :D**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Darkwing13: so now we're back!**

**Sora: yea, I guess soo. . .**

**Darkwing13: what's wrong?**

**Sora: nothing**

**Riku: he just like this today, I guess you can say itz his time of the month**

**Sora: WHAT THE HELL??! RIKU?!?**

**Riku: what?**

**Sora: I'm just don't want to be here**

**Riku: oh. . .**

**Darkwing13: . . .oky. . .Zexion do the disclaimer**

**Zexion: why should I, Cloud should do it!**

**Cloud: . . .**

**Darkwing13: Cloud. . .please?**

**Cloud: Darkwing13 does not own anything she wishes she did**

**Darkwing13: a girl can dream, oh and Hug-Farie-Chan wrote the truth or dare for me, I had BIG time writers block on the truth or dare part I couldn't write it and I was so frustrated so I want to thank Hug-Farie-Chan (my savior for my story) for doing it for me**

**THANK YOU!!!!**

_We all wish we can find our someone, _

_But then again not all wishes can come true._

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare!!" Selphie yelled. 

"Sure, who not" Cloud said doodling in the white sand, bored.

"Unm, I have a bottle here." Paine picked up a glass bottle and handed it to me.

"Okay, Riku can go first!" I jumped

****

**3rd person PoV**

Riku took the bottle away from Kairi and spun it, everyone just watched it spin, they didn't really care if they got it landed on them, Riku was the one who gave the lamest dares, so no one was worried, and finally,

"Sora!" Riku shouted. "Truth or Dare?"

"Let's see. . .Dare!" Sora smirked, knowing he would be safe, or would he…

"Yes! I dare you and Kairi to switch pajamas tonight!" Riku punched the air

"Right now?" Sora cried glancing at Kairi, she didn't seam to hear anything she was talking to Namine.

"Right now" Riku smiled

"Let's go Kairi" Sora called

"Wait?! How did I get in on this?!" Kairi panicked, not know what was going on.

****

**Kairi's Pov**

"So, we have to switch pajamas? That's not so bad, but. . ." Kairi drifted looking down.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked staring at the auburn haired girl.

"I'm so sorry Sora" I apologized, even though nothing is really my fault, I am a girl.

"Why? We just barely walked in your house." Sora asked

"You'll see" I said "My room is here" I pointed to the door.

"So, what's so bad?" Sora asked looking around my room.

"Well, my pajamas that I brought are my white bunny tang top and pink bunny shorts...but I can give you something else…"

"No, that's fine, a dare is a dare, now let me get mine, wait here"

When Sora came back he handed me one of his white muscle shirt, and black boxers with red hearts on them.

"There you go"

"Nice, red heart boxers, how cute!" I smiled looking at the boxers

"I just got them because. . .well at least I didn't give you the boxers that said 'You know you want this' in the front" Sora blushed

"I'm glad!"

Once we were done, we walked out, and everyone just started laughing at, well, mainly Sora, I felt bad, I should have given him my other pajamas, but something was telling me to give him these.

****

**3rd person Pov**

"Hey, it's not really that funny!" Sora yelled "and does this make my butt look fat Riku?" Sora pointed his butt at Riku.

"Sora?! What the Hell?!" Riku backed away shocked at what Sora did to him.

"Well, that's what happens when you make me do something as stupid as this!" Sora grabbed the bottle. "Zexion!"

"hehe"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Zexion smiled

"Okay then, who do you think is the cutest girl here? woos" Sora whispered the last part.

"Well. . ." Zexion glanced at all the girls, and looked down to think, and then blushed a bright red.

"Well who?" Sire asked getting impatient.

"Paine" Zexion whispered blushing and still looking down.

"Who" Paine asked "We can't here you, since you're looking down, look up!"

"Paine!" Zexion looked at Paine directly, blushing a deep crimson red.

"Oh…" everyone was dead silent

"awkward" Selphie blurred out

"Now, it's your turn to spin, Zexion" Cloud handed Zexion the glass bottle.

"hehe"

Zexion grabbed the bottle and spun and guess who it landed on.

"Paine!" Zexion yelled out

". . .grate" Paine sighed

"Truth or Dare?" Zexion asked

"Dare, because I'm not a woos like you" Paine smiled

"Fine, Ms. Tough…I dare you to go skinny dip, right now" Zexion smirked

"Okay, fine with me but just don't get too excited" Paine striped off her clothes while running and jumped in.

"Sora, this isn't something you should be watching!" Sire and Kairi covered Sora's eyes.

Paine came back dripping wet. Zexion stared wide eyed as she took the towel Kairi handed her and smirked.

"Didn't say how long I needed to be in there did ya Zexy?"

When he didn't respond she bent down placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to change, don't spin till I come back!"

Zexion placed his hand over his cheek and blushed a deep crimson as he watched Paine leave. Riku smirked at this and ruffled his friend's hair.

"And that," Riku began, "Will be the most action 'Mr. Zexy' will got for a while!" The others began to laugh at his. Zexion just flipped Riku off.

"Suck it Riku," he said coldly. Riku was about to make a comeback when Paine came back. She took the bottle and spun.

"Okay, who's next," she said evilly. Mostly Everyone knew of Paine and her dares and manly everyone prayed it wouldn't be them. There was a long silence as the bottle slowed and a huge sigh of relief as it landed of Kairi. "Well Kairi pick, truth or dare?"

Kairi looked up fearfully "Just to be safe. . .truth" Namine smiled and patted her friends shoulder.

"It's not like she was going to ask you to strip or something" The red head nodded.

"Okay, truth, damn," Paine grumbled, "If you could go out with any boy here, who would it be?" Kairi looked around.

"Well Riku," Kairi glanced at Riku, while Riku was flexing his muscles acting tough. "would be a no" she said sternly "his hair is too long, and he's too cocky for his own good."

Riku clutched at his chest "That hurts Kairi, right here," he whimpered pointing at his heart. Kairi smiled and turned to Cloud and Zexion.

"Well Zexy would be a no because I don't think he likes me, and he seems busy with someone at the moment"

Zexion pulled at his hair. "Why does everyone call me that!? It's Zexion damnitt!!!"

Kairi giggled. "Okay…Zexy" He groaned and sank low in his chair. She ignored him and turned to Cloud and then to Sora." That's just leaves Sora, and Cloud hnm…this is going to be hard"

"It's like picking the same person," Selphie said, "Only one is older, and really quiet," she looked up at Cloud, "and scary…"

Cloud shook his head. "Just pick Kairi," he grumbled. She turned to Sora one more time.

"Sora hnm…" at this Sora felt his heart beat fast. "I think no, Sora doesn't seem like the type to have a long tern relationship"

Sora felt disappointed but still managed to smile. "Damn, my plan was discovered" Kairi smiled sadly for a second before turning to Cloud.

"That just leaves you Mr. Strife!" She laughed hugging the blond. Cloud nodded.

Riku fell to the sand. "Why do the good girls always choose the bad boys?! It's not fair!"

"Oh get over yourself," Sire mumbled poking his arm with a stick. Kairi watched this with interested eyes as Riku jumped up.

"You know what?! I hope when they pick you they'll give you the most embarrassing dare EVER!!" Sire rolled her eyes.

"Whatever uhh…" she looked at him, "what's your name again?"

"Riku"

She nodded and handed the bottle to Kairi "Go ahead Kairi, spin"

Kairi took the bottle and smiled. The bottle spun for a while and stopped on sire. Riku smiled victoriously and Sire drooped her head.

"Sire…truth or dare?" Riku stared at her.

"Well Sire?" Riku mocked. Sire shot him a look "Dare" she said monotonously. Kairi rested her chin of her had and smirked. "I dare you to sit on Riku's lap for the rest of the night…"

Sora shot up "NO!! That's not right that's like…INCEST!"

Namine laughed while the other's ahh'd "Calm down Sora they don't even know each other"

Sire turned and stared at Riku

"That's right Namine…we don't know each other."

Riku watched her intently as she walked towards him "a dare's a dare"

He sat up and patted his lap "Be my guest" A loud whoop from Zexion was heard as Sire sat on Riku.

"And that is how much action Riku will get for the rest of his life" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Aww Kairi you matchmaker they look so cute" Namine smiled. Paine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" Selphie squealed, "Like husband and wife!" Sire bent her head so no one could see her blush.

"Sora, can you spin the bottle for me?" Sire asked Sora nodded and spun it.

Riku leaned his head on her back. "Your comfortable?" he asked

"I guess…you?"

"Fine"

"I'm not heavy am I?"

"Nope light as a feather," she smiled ad leaned him slightly as the bottle slowed.

"Good," it kept moving for a while and then stopped on them. Sire smirked, "Now it's payback" Everyone watched them as she turned to him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well I pick dare" Riku smirked. Sire's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Wonderful Riku, I dare you to streak around the beach" There mouths dropped open and Sire continued. "You must run from the house to the papou tree and back again three times."

Riku stared challengingly "You need to get off me first" Sire stood and Riku began removing his clothes.

"Aww it burns!" Kairi cried. Sora jumped up and covered Sire's and Kairi's eyes.

"Sora, stop" Sire said

"No way, Riku's naked" Riku smirked and took off his boxers.

"C'mon Sora, it's not like she's never seen me naked before" With that he took off running. Sire moved away and Sora kept both hands over Kairi's eyes.

"What'd he mean by that Sire?" Zexion said

The girl grumbled. "Nothing, he's just an idiot." When Riku came back sweat glistened on his body. (drool haha)

He huffed and handed the bottle to Selphie. "You can go for me," he said breathless. Selphie cried out happily and took it.

"Thanks! Now put your clothes on" Riku grabbed his clothes and walked to Sire.

"You like what you see?" he asked

She smirked "No," he put his clothes on and smirked back.

"C'mon still gotta finish your dare" She groaned and sat back down on his lap.

Selphie spun the bottle. "Who will you land of Mr. Bottle?" she sung. It stopped at Namine.

"Truth or Dare?!!"

"Dare!" Namine said, "I want to do something fun!"

Kairi jumped up and whispered into Selphie's ear. "That's perfect thank you!!" She turned to Namine, "I dare you to go without chocolate for a whole day!" The blondes face fell.

"That's not fair…but fine," she sniffed an injured sniff, and spun the bottle. It landed on Selphie.

"I go with DARE!" the hyper girl shouted.

"No sugar for a day!" Namine said coolly. Selphie stopped smiling and small tears formed at her eyes.

"B-But,"

"A dares a dare Selphie," Paine said

The younger girl began to cry. "NO!!" It took a while to calm her down, but Kairi and Sora were able to by promising cookies.

Namine took the bottle and spun it. It flew away, and Zexion had to retrieve it, but after a few tries, it landed on Cloud.

"Okay Mr. Cloud, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Cloud mumbled, "But make it quick"

Namine thought before pointing at the spiky haired boy.

"I dare you to go to the first guy you see and tell him you love him!"

"No"

"Cloud," Kairi started "It's just a game"

"No"

"C'mon Cloud" Namine said playfully

He slowly got up and walked to the shore where a couple was kissing. He tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"What aya want?" he asked.

Cloud cleared his throat. "I love you…I love you a lot"

'SLAP' The girl next to him cried and ran away.

"Manabe you Jerk!" The boy who had been slapped ran after her." NO KOMAKI, WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!"

Cloud walked back and grabbed the bottle. "No more," he said sternly before crushing the bottle and throwing it in the trash.

"Yeah, it was getting old" Zexion said.

"So…" Sora began "What do we do now?"

"Let's just go to sleep, I'm bushed" Sire sighed

**Kairi's Pov**

"NO! I want us to stay up all night! Oh I got it, let's play another game!" Selphie said

"What type of game is it now?" Cloud sighed

"Whoever can stay up the longest!" Selphie yelled

"It's not really a bad idea, I'm up for it" Paine smiled

"Okay, now let's explain the rules" Selphie said "It's girls against boys, which ever team loses has to clean up all the mess when we're leaving Kairi's beach house! Is that fair?"

"I think it is!" I yelled

"OF course you do, that way if you win then you don't have to clean" Zexion said

"Duh, it's always us girls that clean up, all you your guys mess! I'm tired of it!" I yelled, while Paine, Namine, Sire, and Selphie nodded in agreement.

"The game starts…Now!!"

"1" I counted

"2" Namine joined

"3" Paine joined

BOOM and there lied a sleeping Selphie.

'click'

"Right on time!" I high fived Paine and Namine

"It always happens when we play a game past her bedtime" Namine sighed.

"Yea, well I'm surprised she lasted longer" Paine said.

"We'll just leave her there" I said

"Hey, where did the guys go?" Paine asked

"Weren't they just with us?" Sire said.

"Well then wait…Clouds over there near the fire…so…I don't know?!" Namine yelled

"AAGGHH! HELP ME!! NOO NOT MY ARM!! I NEED THAT ARM SO I CAN WRITE! NOO!!" someone yelled

"W-what was that?" I asked getting pale.

**

* * *

**

**Darkwing13: oooo I wonder what's going to happen next**

**Sora: You should know it's your story**

**Darkwing13: I was just trying to deepen the mood**

**Sora: so?**

**Darkwing13: never mind**

**Riku: Well leave reviews because Darkwing13 loves to read them and know what you all think of her story!**

**Darkwing13: I won't update till I get at least 10 reviews TILL THEN!!!!**


	3. What now?

**Dw13: you don't know how horrible I feel. . . .**

**Sora: WELL YOU SHOULD!! YOU NEVER UPDATED TILL NOW?!**

**Dw13: I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry –runs to cry in the corner-**

**Sora: you should be sorry, not updating for the longest time**

**Dw13: I have an explanation for that. . .lack of interest on this chapter, t.a.k.s, too lazy to write, school …**

**Sora: just stop talking and start typing**

**Dw13: Okay –smiles- but first of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers and thank you to the one reviewer who has made me start typing this story again (you know who you are)**

**Sora: I'm still not going to say the disclaimer **

**Dw13: -lip quivers- okay. . .then. . .RIKU can do it again!!**

**Riku: what the. . .this isn't my room!!!!**

**Dw13: so you're going to be nice and say the disclaimer –smirks-**

**Riku:. . .okay. . .Darkwing13 does NOT own anything. . .she only wished. . .now where am I?**

**Dw13: On with the story!!!! **

_Destiny_

_We just love the idea of love_

* * *

Last time

"_aaahhhh! Help me! Noo NOT MY ARM!! I NEED THAT TO WRITE WITH!!!" we heard someone yell_

"_W-what was that?" I asked feeling pale._

Now

Kairi's pov

"It came from the forest area" Paine answered walking towards the dark, scary forest.

"A-are we going in?" Sire asked in a high shaky voice. We can tell she didn't want to go, but then again we had to make sure everything was alright and we needed who it was screaming there head off.

"Noo!! I don't want to go!!" Namine hid in back of Sire, scared." I **won't **go, I forbid it!!" She yelled

"It's okay Namine, we'll be fine" Sire said soothingly trying to some what comfort the scared Namine.

I couldn't let Namine go, she was too scared, and I don't want her to end up frighten to point she'll be scared of trees. "Paine, lets just go, the two of us, that way Sire can watch over Namine, and if the guys come back, Namine and Sire can tell them where we're at" I smiled, hoping Paine would let them stay.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go then" Paine answered. We walked in and looked around, but it being 1 am in the morning, it was dark. I tried to look around my surroundings, looking for some sort of clue to see what happened. I walked up to the bush that was blocking our way deeper in the forest, and heard that the bushes in front of me were moving.

"Ah! Paine, there's something here!" I yelled falling on my bottom, which hurt a lot.

"…Kairi" Paine asked, trying not to laugh

"Yes?" I answered. Why was she laughing?

"It was just a frog" Paine laughed hard core, up to the point where her eyes started to water.

"Hey, it's not my fault it scared me!" I pouted

"Still, it was funny, now lets keep searching"

"O-okay"

_Crunch, crunch_

The back hair on my neck stood up, someone was following us . . . "Paine, you can't say that can be a frog, if it is, then that's a pretty big frog!" I stopped in my tracks turning around to see what it was that was following us.

"I don't think he's a frog either, and if he is, then Sora's a pretty deformed frog" Paine pointed to the dark figure in back of me. . .

"Kai? Paine? My arm. . ."

"Sora!!" I ran up to him, glomping him. "I'm so happy that you're alright!" when I let go of him, he was holding his right arm. My eyes widen and let out a small gasp.

"What is it Kairi?" Paine asked

"Sora's hurt!!! H-he's bleeding, Paine, l-lets go before it gets infected." I tugged of a piece of my sweater and put it over Sora's arm to stop some of the bleeding. "Paine, lets go now!" I yelled

"Kairi. . ."

"NO! Hurry, we have to-"

"KAIRI!"

"What?!"

"Calm down, you need to or else you'll start hyperventilating, Sora will be okay, we're going to take him to the house and you can fix him up there, okay" Paine tried to calm me down. "breath"

"Okay. . .l-lets go Sora" I helped him walk, even though he said he was fine, I couldn't help it, I had to help him somehow. When we finally reached the house, Sire and Namine were sitting down on the couch. Sire ran up to Sora, asking him if he was okay, and tried to fix his arm up.

"I can do this myself girls, all I need are some gauze, that's all, I want to clean my arm off myself, please?" Sora asked still holding his arm, walking towards the bathroom, with just me following

"I don't know Sora. . .we should really…" before I could answer, Sora leaned my back towards the wall, leaving me breathless

"Please, Kai?" Sora asked leaning towards my face, our noses barely touching "Don't worry, I can handle this myself, after all I am a big kid, all I want you to do is get some gauzes, okay?" Sora whispered. Leaving me breathless, and heart pounding up to the point where I thought he could hear it. "And besides, you helped me enough by just caring for me" he kissed my cheek, my legs got wobbly and the only thing supporting me from falling was my only pride.

"O-okay" I answered, wanting, needing his lips. Not like I liked him at all…right? He left towards the bathroom, and I walked towards the first aid closed to get him his gauzes. I took him his gauzes as he opened the door, with no shirt on. . .

"Thank you, Kai" Sora smirked.

"S-sure" I blushed looking the other way…wow, Sora, shirtless….AAHHH!!! (a/n: Fan girl moment!!!!)

When he was done, he finally came out, with four girls staring at him waiting for the answers to there questions. He answered our questions, and that someone or something bit down on his arm, and left him screaming in pain. When he was done, he led us to where he was attacked, and last saw the guys. "This is where I last saw the thing, and the guys were walking that way" We walked near Sora, or well at least I was, I grabbed his arm, when I heard a strange noise, when I looked to see what the noise what walking closer. . .it was the same frog that scared me.

"Dumb frog, stop following me!!" I yelled. The blue-green frog just crooked and jumped away

"Kairi. . ." Namine called

"Yes?"

". . .ah. . .never mind" we continues walking

"Okay?"

"Sora, are you sure the guys would still even be in the forest?" Paine asked

"And not back near the beach house?" Sire finished

". . .I'm not. . .sure. . ."Sora rubbed the back of his head". . .NOW!!" Sora ran off in the dark. We were about to follow him, but we all got hit with something hard, and got all wet, of course is was a water balloon.

"What the hell?" Paine shouted wiping her face.

"NO. . .we're all going to die!!" Namine yelled

"Sora, you're going to die when I get my hands on you!!" I shouted getting hit by another water balloon, we ran out to the beach sand, soaked. . ."great and Sora's shirt had to be white" I mumbled covering up myself with my arms. The guys were behind us laughing their heads off.

"Zexion" Paine growled

"Riku!" Sire and Namine joined.

"Sora!!!" I finished

"haha, my shirt really looks nice on you, and you wore my favorite color!" Sora laughed, clutching his sides.

Paine handed me a towel, while I just blushed. "Just you guys wait; we'll get you back, Paine?" I asked looking at her

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance have rope?"

"Yes I do"

"Girls, on three"

"THREE!!"

"GET SORA!!!!!!!" well all yelled

"What?! Why is it just me!?!? Riku and Zexion were also in it too!!" Sora screamed running ran for his life, while we followed.

"Because you were the one who lead us there, and could have prevented it!!" Sire yelled glomping Sora down.

"LET ME GO!!" Sora kicked.

"Ah, ah, ah, the more kicking, the longer you're going to be tied up." Namine tsked.

"I was NOT the only one planning this!!" Sora yelled

"True, but as I said, you lead us." Sire sighed

"Why does that mean for me to get punished!!"

"Because you stared it all" I answered

"Done" Paine sighed.

"Well, now that, that's over, I'm going to bed" Cloud said. I forgot Cloud was even here, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "And since I'm going to bed, I'll take Selphie to her room" Cloud picked up the sleeping Selphie.

"Okay, good night Cloud" I yelled

………………Moments later…………..

"I'm bored now, Naammiinnee" I wined, kicking the sand, trying to think of something to do…but nothing came in mind…it was black…

"Me ttoooo" Namine sighed looking off towards the dark bule ocean. I could easily tell something was wrong with her, not only because she's my best friend, but I kind of think of her as an older sister.

"What's wrong, Nami?" I asked staring at her face, choosing weather I was right, or wrong.

"What do you mea? I'm fine, at least I think so…" Namine backed away, smiling

"It's just you've-"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm just bored is all." Namine looked down, with the look saying 'I don't want to talk about it now, but I'll tell you soon'

"Well, okay then," We were all sitting on a tree log, near the campfire, no was doing anything, or talking. Everyone was staring at the fire, as if waiting for it to do something amazing, what's so great about fire? Half of us here were too stubborn to fall asleep, and the other half just ready to quit, but didn't want to…yet. Every now and then we could hear Sora yelling "Let Me Free!!!," but sadly it would have to take him a lot more than that to let him free to scare and kill us all.

"hey, let's go swimming" Sire broke the silence and my thoughts.

"Yeah, lets, I mean we are at a beach, and we are meant to get wet, with water from the ocean, and it sounds a LOT better than sitting here staring at fire bored to death." Paine walked towards the dark blue ocean.

"You're right, it does sound a lot better than just staring at fire" Zexion nodded.

"To the ocean!" Riku pointed, running with Zexion, while striping off his shirt.

We all jumped in the water laughing at how stupid Riku and Zexion looked running together. That's what happens when you're surrounded by a bunch of idiots, like them. We then started playing like we were five year olds again, when suddenly…

"Something touched my leg!" Paine yelled looking around trying to see what it was, but nothing can be seen, when its pitched dark.

"What did it feel like Paine?" I asked

"It felt slimy and smooth, and that's about it" Paine answered swimming towards shore.

"I-It could have been a shark, let's swim back!" Namine cried swimming away.

"Yeah, let's-AH!" Paine disappeared under water.

"Paine!" I yelled, swimming and looking around trying to find her, but it being this dark, was impossible. "Where are you?" I was alone, but I couldn't go back until I found her safe and unharmed. "If you can hear me, say something!!!"

"du-dun"

"Who's there?!" I shouted

"d-dun"

"Stop it!" I cried

"du-dun-du-dun-du-dun"

I couldn't help but cry now, I was scared.

"hahaha!"

I know that laugh anywhere it was "Riku!" I slapped his back "that wasn't funny at all, I was really scared!" I hugged him anyway, relieved that it was him and not some weird creep…or shark.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kairi, you know I don't mean any harm." Riku smirked hugging me back "or do I?"

"Riku, stop! Paine's-"

"Fine, don't worry, it was just Zexion, she's over there" Riku pointed towards a small splash.

"I think someone should help Paine" Sire said…she just came out of no where, but then again she could have just swum near us.

"Why? Zexion's the one under water" Riku again pointed to the now big splash.

"No, what I meant was, someone help Paine drown Zexion" Sire explained.

"haha, well if you would please excuse me, I'm going to get extra towels for all of us, I'll be right back"

Sire's Pov

"Why don't you like Zexion, Sire?" Riku asked

"How can you tell?" I smirked

"Trust me, I just know"

"How? If you don't mind me asking" I said in a somewhat flirty voice.

"I just do, Sire"

"Well then, if you must know, it's just a feeling, I don't know why, I just don't like his vibe, and I know he doesn't like me at all either. So we both feel the same way for each other." I explained swimming towards the shore, with Riku following.

3rd Pov

"Hey, Riku, where's Kairi?" Namine asked looking worried.

"Last I heard, she went to get more towels" Riku answered.

"For fifteen minuets?" Paine walked towards the group, looking around, probably for Zexy, she just had to be ready for any surprise attacks.

"Has it really been that long?

"Yeah," Paine answered

"Well, let's look inside her beach house, see if she's there hiding from us." Riku ran towards the house, with everyone else behind, including Zexy.

The gang walked into to Kairi's house, calling her name out loud, but only to be answered by a few loud snores.

"Kairi?! Where are you?!" Sire yelled, looking in one of the closets.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Namine sang, and danced.

"Kairi are you even in here?" Sire asked the dead silence.

"Kairi, Come Out, We Know You're In Here!!" Riku yelled near Clouds room.

"Kairi!!!!!" Riku yelled

"Shut up! There are some people who are actually sleeping in here, and if Kairi was in here she would of came already, No Leave, or else you're going to wish you never invited me here!!" roared the very angry Cloud. It didn't take the group ten seconds to listen to the demand, no one would ever disobey Cloud.

**

* * *

**

**Dw13: So what now? Where's kairi? Why am I asking these questions?**

**Sora: because you're stupid…**

**Dw13: no matter what I say or do, I can never please you right?**

**Sora: yup**

**Dw13: so cruel…. **

**Sora: yes, now please leave Darkwing13 some reviews**

**Dw13: yes, please, I know I took forever to update but its been a very busy life, and I finally got time…so if you can please be so kind and leave reviews, they encourage me to go on and write for all of you**

**Thank you!**


End file.
